


Human Sex Doll

by fanficshiddles



Category: David Tennant - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cockwarming, David Tennant - Freeform, Dom David Tennant, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Dominant Tom Hiddleston, Double Penetration, F/M, Fucking, Human Sex doll, Multi, Spit roasted, Vaginal Penetration, dominant david tennant, dp, m/m/f, slight dub con mentioned, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Another Tom and David one shot! They have a live-in fuck doll to satisfy their every need. In return she gets a free room, food, pocket money and plenty of orgasms.
Relationships: David Tennant/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Human Sex Doll

I gripped onto the side of the sink, holding on for dear life.

Tom was fucking me hard from behind, he’d sneaked up on me while I was doing the dishes. Simply flipped my dress up and slid into me. I wasn’t completely prepared, so it was a bit uncomfortable at first. But with every thrust I was getting wetter, making it much easier for him.

It wasn’t such a bad way of paying rent.

You see, I was deep in debt with student loans. So I had put up an ad that I was looking for cheap accommodation, was willing to do house work and other jobs to make up for it. The plan _had_ been to get a part time job alongside my education.

Tom and David had got in contact with me, they were up-coming actors and lived in a reasonably large house that had a spare room. They were willing to let me live with them for free, if I did housework, cooked them dinner and did some other _jobs._

It seemed too good to be true. And it kind of was… I had only been living with them for a few days when they started getting really handsy. Next thing I knew, they were forcing themselves on me. At first, I had been scared, two older men trying to have sex with me. Together. Even though they are gorgeous specimens, I was still scared. But then they gave me the choice, I could stay and be their _sex doll_. Or start paying rent and stay, or simply leave.

I chose the first option.

At first it took some getting used to. As soon as I stepped in the door, I had to make sure my pussy was available to them at all times. Which meant removing my knickers and wearing skirts or dresses all the time. Or just being naked, which they preferred.

Sometimes I was in the middle of tidying up and one of them would just bend me over the nearest surface and fuck me, getting their release inside me. Or they would force me down to my knees and make me suck them off.

They often had me cockwarm them while they were watching TV or playing video games. David frequently had me under his desk, sucking him while he was on video call to other people. Or they’d take phone calls while fucking me, often whilst tied to their bed.

Of course, they ganged up on me most of the time, stuffing me in multiple holes at the same time.

But whilst it got off to a bit of a rocky start, it wasn’t all bad. I actually really enjoyed all the sex, they called me their little slut. And I loved it. I still had my freedom, to go to University and meet with my friends. But I didn’t need to worry about money at all, they even started giving me pocket money so I wouldn’t have to get a part time job, so I would be available to them as often as possible. And they offered to pay off my debts when I was finished with Uni, if I was a good girl for them.

Which was more than fine by me.

It could get a little annoying on some occasions. Like if I was doing Uni work and one of them would simply come in, lift me up, sit down on my chair and then just impale me on their cock to satisfy their needs while I had to try and continue concentrating on my work. Which was easier said than done with a huge cock shoved inside me.

Or like now, when I was literally in the middle of cleaning the dishes.

I could tell Tom was getting close, his thrusts lost all rhythm and he was just ramming into me roughly, his fingers were digging into my hips as he grunted and moaned behind me.

Tom came just before I had the chance to, filling me up with his cum. He pulled out of me, not giving me the chance to cum. He took hold of my hair tightly and turned my face to the side, so he could give me a sloppy kiss, biting my lower lip at the end.

‘Good girl... When you finish the dishes come join us in the living room.’ He purred, patting my bottom as he smoothed my dress back down.

I whined and tried to keep myself up on my shaky legs. I was so needy now, worked up and desperate to cum. 

After finishing the dishes, in a bit of a hurry, I dried my hands and went through to the living room. They were watching football, which I found _so_ boring.

‘Ah, pet. Come take a seat.’ David smirked and patted his thigh.

I smirked back at him and rushed over as he pulled his cock out from his jeans. He stroked himself a few times, but it didn’t take much to get himself nice and hard. I straddled over him and lined myself up against his cock, sinking straight down onto him without hesitation.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I let my head fall forward against his chest. It felt so good to be filled again, hopefully this time I would get to cum.

‘Ohhh, pet. So wet and tight. Did Tom not make you cum?’ David cupped my bum and squeezed as I grinded down against him.

‘Nope.’ I whispered, keeping him as deep as I could.

David did a mocking gasp. ‘So mean.’ He tutted and shook his head.

‘I know, you two just take and take from me. I don’t know how I put up with you both.’ I grinned against him, squeezing around his cock, making him moan.

Tom chuckled next to us, he reached over and petted my hair. ‘I knew it would make you hurry up with the dishes. And the night is far from over, kitten.’

After a slow build up and release with David, finally being able to cum myself, I was lifted off him and passed over to Tom, as easily as if I _was_ just a doll. He took me in the same way, with me straddling over him. He let me cum this time, again. So I was feeling _very_ fulfilled.

But they hadn’t had their fill quite yet.

While still keeping an eye on the football, they put me between them on the sofa on my hands and knees. David knelt behind me and took me doggystyle, with a fistful in my hair. The burn of my scalp felt far too good.

Tom knelt on front of me and David guided my head down to take Tom in my mouth. I lavished my tongue around Tom’s cock, moaning and whimpering as I sucked him as far down as I could. Tom threw his head back with a moan, closing his eyes.

I had no option when Tom thrust his hips forward and David still had control of my hair, forcing me to take Tom deep down my throat. David’s thrusts became deeper and he slid his free hand underneath me to play with my clit, making me cum at the same time as I gagged badly around Tom.

They loved to make me a mess of me, from both ends. When Tom came down my throat, I could barely swallow all of him. His cum came bubbling out of my mouth, along with lots of saliva and dribbled down my chin.

David came in me just as Tom pulled his cock out of my mouth with a lewd pop. He smeared his cock all over my face while I gasped, getting plenty of air back into my lungs. David gave my ass a swift smack when he pulled out, I could feel his cum sliding down my inner thighs.

‘Such a good little slut.’ David hummed, stroking over the back of my neck that made me mewl in delight.

Tom pressed a kiss to the top of my head, then they both sat down properly again and I collapsed on top of them. Draped over them both, my lower half on David and my top half across Tom. They continued to stroke me in various places while watching the rest of the football, keeping me happy and content.

I was in such a happy daze, full of cum and very satisfied. Nothing more than a fuck doll for my two _Masters._ But I wouldn’t have it any other way now.


End file.
